


Honey, with you Is the only honest way to go

by JohnnieTheNB



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: ALL THE GOOD THINGS, But you might like it, F/F, F/M, Fluff, France (Country), Love, M/M, Maybe some light angst?, Picnics, Running Away, Support, and other things, baby's first chapter fic, now with Richard Ellis' obnoxious lesbian sister, soulmates (kinda), tackling each other into piles of leaves, this is purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnieTheNB/pseuds/JohnnieTheNB
Summary: In 1931, Richard and Thomas get tired of living apart.
Relationships: Daisy Mason/Andy Parker, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Vampire Weekend's Run
> 
> HoPe yOu EnJoY!!!!
> 
> don't worry i have a plan for where this is going lol unlike...
> 
> okay have fun

Downton Abbey, September 5, 1931

The sun is finally setting on this warm day at the beginning of September; summer’s last breath before it’s good English weather until May at least. Richard and Thomas walk up to the old brick archway to watch the clouds. Thomas is smiling absentmindedly, hand in the crook of Richard’s elbow, as they talk about something or another; their days, what life is, how they grew up. 

When they reach the archway, Richard lowers himself to the ground and leans his back against the sun-warmed bricks, holding Thomas’ hand as he does the same as Richard, choosing a spot to sit directly next to him (half on top of him). Richard turns his head to smile at his partner as he threads their fingers together. Thomas grins back, which only makes Richard smile wider. He kisses the dimple on Thomas’ right cheek. Thomas runs his free hand through Richard’s hair.

“Did I tell you you look gorgeous today yet?” Asks Richard. Thomas scoffs at him, looking off to the side, blushing.

“Yeah.”

“Ah, well, never hurts to remind you more than once.” Thomas rolls his eyes at him, barely stifling a smile.

“Alright then, you old sap.”

“Hey, I only call it as I see it! But if the man I love would not like me to tell him how lovely I think he is then I suppose I’ll have to refrain.” Richard lolls his head towards Thomas, blinking at him in a sarcastic way.

“I wasn’t complaining...” Says Thomas, looking down to interlock his ankles with Richard’s. Richard smiles at him, kisses his cheek.

“That’s more like it.” He says, tilting his head to start kissing Thomas’ ear and the soft skin behind it. Thomas hums happily in his approval as he looks up at the clouds billowing across the sky. There’s a silence of a few moments, Richard trailing sloppy kisses down Thomas’ neck and jawline.

“...What do you think that one looks like?” Thomas points up at a vaguely blotchy cloud, with a few wisps of vapour trailing behind. Richard looks up from Thomas’ neck (a bit hesitantly) to more closely consider. He tilts his head to get a different angle on it. “...Jellyfish.”

“Really? I was going to say a fat horse.” 

Richard laughs. “A fat horse?”

“Yeah,” Says Thomas, raising the hand that’s holding Richard’s. With both their hands, he gestures towards the wispy tendrils. “That’s the tail,” He shifts their hands to the right. “That’s the body.”

Suddenly, Richard has a sort of surreal moment where he is looking at Thomas next to him with his dimples and flawless smile and eyes made of stardust. Looking at him instead of the sky, because he is all the sky and the earth and everything in between, and he is everything and all of it and he is who Richard has been waiting for his life, every breath and heartbeat was leading up to this, every night spent crying in his room and every heartbreak. 

Richard is thrown back into it all at once, and he pulls Thomas against himself, kisses his head. Thomas makes a little bit of a surprised jerk, but accepts his fate quickly, balling his fists in the fabric of Richard’s waistcoat. 

“Thomas?”

“Hm?” 

Richard pulls Thomas up and against himself, so Thomas’ head rests on his shoulder and their noses are less than an inch apart. Richard takes a shallow breath.

“Do you even know how much I love you?” Richard asks, quiet. “I’d marry you, right here, right now if I could. I’d do it.” 

Thomas is blushing scarlet. He hugs Richard around the waist, presses his forehead against the side of Richard’s neck. They’re both quiet for a few moments. “I never thought I’d find someone like you. Never in my life,” He pauses. “I still can’t quiet convince myself that you’re real. Maybe I died. I don’t know. But if I did,” He lifts his head to look Richard in the face, his eyes flitting between Richard’s. “I can’t... really... bring myself to care.”

“Sweet thing,” Richard whispers, and he feels Thomas’ arms tightening around his waist. He rests his forehead against Thomas’. 

“Richard,” He says, soft. “You said you’d marry me,”

“I would,”

“...Would you run away with me?”

Richard pulls back just a bit to look at him. 

“Do you want to? Run away?” 

Thomas looks at Richard’s mouth instead of his eyes. “I don’t know.”

Richard runs his hand up and down Thomas’ arm, comforting. He waits for Thomas to say more. He doesn’t. So they sit in silence, curled together under a radiant orange sky.

Richie

How’s London? How are you? How’s Thomas?

I got your letter about wanting to run away with him— well, I guess you were never one for originality. But in all seriousness, Junie and I have been talking about it, and we think if you were really serious, we could find you work here in Paris. 

You said Thomas’ dad is/was a clockmaker? If I remember correctly, that’s terribly convenient, actually, the old man who runs the clock shop in Rambouillet is getting old, and he could use someone young(er) to help out around the place. At least, that’s what he tells Junie. And there’s a tailor just down the street there who’s always hiring. Think you’re good enough at Valeting to make it a career out of it?

Just something to think about, I suppose. June and I will be glad to take you in for a bit if you need it, too. Anything for my big brother! As you know. Unless it’s beneath you to move in with your little sister. In which case fine, we’re already “Les lesbiennes au bout de la rue,” we don’t need to be “Les lesbiennes qui vivent avec les hommes homosexuals au bout de la rue” Otherwise, we’d love to have you!

I do have to cut this short, but I’ve really got to go to bed now. June wants to write some, so she’ll take it from here.

Hugs and kisses from (almost) Paris,

Lil

Richard,

I hope all is well in London! Lily does miss you. She really idolises you, you know. (But don’t tell her I said that...) 

I’ve read the first half of the letter, and I can confirm that the clockmaker in Rambouillet does need some extra help around his shop, and if Thomas knows anything about clocks I’m sure he’d be happy to take him on. He’s a kind man, I’ve spoken to him occasionally on my way to the market.

That does sound terribly boring, doesn’t it— well, hopefully on a more interesting topic, will you ask your Thomas if he likes fishing? I’d sure be delighted to have someone to fish with (as I’m sure you know, Lil’s not much of a fisherman as much as she likes to pretend she knows everything)

But of course, I’m getting ahead of myself. You’ll have to let us know if you’d be seriously interested in moving here. As Lil said, we’d be delighted to have you, truly! That is, unless you can find your own place. If that’s the case, we’d be happy to visit much too often. 

All my love,

June


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late autumn in London. Richard Ellis looks lovely against an orange backdrop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the summary sucks but you get it
> 
> hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> oh, also, sorry this took so long to get out!! I'll try to be speedier with the next one but unfortunately I cannot make any promises.
> 
> oK! enjoy now

London, 7 November, 1931

Christ, Richard Ellis looks lovely in autumn lighting... or against a backdrop of red and orange. Or just in general. 

He’s wearing a grey-striped scarf, and his hair is tussled in the wind and he looks _so _—__

__Fuck it. There isn’t ever a situation where he isn’t bloody drop-dead gorgeous. Prat, having the nerve to look better than everyone else._ _

__Richard’s hand is so warm in Thomas’, and the rest of the world is so cold. Thomas thinks he might melt..._ _

__“Thomas, will you stand over there?”_ _

__Richard gestures to some trees on the edge of a creek. There’s a crumbling stone wall that’s covered in moss and ivy just underneath one of the trees’ branches. Thomas looks up at Richard._ _

__“Why?”_ _

__“Please?” Richard scrunches his eyebrows together. Thomas rolls his eyes at him, a faint smile fighting its way to the surface despite Thomas’ annoyance. He goes to stand over by the wall. When he gets there, Richard is holding a camera._ _

__“A bloody camera?” Thomas asks, incredulous. “How much do you _make _at the royal household? And where did you even stash that?”___ _

____Richard grins at him, the camera ever his eye. “It’s not my camera, it’s my dad’s. And I stashed it in there.” He points to a hollow in the tree next to him. He’s still looking through the camera at Thomas._ _ _ _

____“Jesus, you’re incredible.” Thomas sighs, doing his best to look very exasperated. He glares at he camera. This just makes Richard smile wider. “Thank you.” He tells Thomas. “Smile at me, love,”_ _ _ _

____“Isn’t that improper?”_ _ _ _

____“Sure. You know what else the country of England considers to be improper?”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not going to answer that.”_ _ _ _

____Thomas flashes his teeth. The camera flashes back. “Perfect,” Richard says, looking up. He stashed the camera back in the hollow as Thomas walks back over to him._ _ _ _

____“Where are you going to get that developed?” He asks._ _ _ _

____“Somewhere,” Says Richard._ _ _ _

____“Somewhere,” Thomas mocks, fighting to keep the laughter out of his voice._ _ _ _

____“Oi!” Exclaims Richard, doing an absolutely terrible job of pretending to be offended. “That’s quite enough of your attitude.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh yeah? What are you going to do to stop me? You forget I’m a professional at being difficult.”_ _ _ _

____“So that’s how it’s going to be, eh?”_ _ _ _

____“Seems so.” Thomas raises his eyebrows, biting his lip as he smiles. He cannot bloody _help himself _smiling around Richard fucking Ellis.___ _ _ _

______Richard shoves his shoulder into Thomas’, and Thomas gapes at him, mocking shock. He shoves Richard back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is that all you’ve got?” Richard challenges, grinning like a madman. Thomas thinks it’s very likely that he is, too._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Please, I was just warming up.” Counters Thomas. Richard shoves him, and he shoves back, and before he knows it they’re both laughing and chasing each other around the clearing. After a few minutes of aimless scuffling, Richard barrels at Thomas and grabs him around the waist, tackling him into a pile of leaves._ _ _ _ _ _

______They’re both bloody _cackling _, out of breath and in a heap on the cool ground, buried in a pile of leaves. After what feels like much too short a time, they catch their breaths a little bit, and Richard stares down at Thomas in between his arms. Richard lowers his face so it’s just a few inches from Thomas’. He looks as if he’s about to tell Thomas something very important. There’s a pause.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, sexy.” Says Richard. And Thomas bursts out laughing again, shoving Richard off of himself. Richard is laughing too. Thomas tosses some leaves in his general direction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That’s very mature.” Thomas tells him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You love me.” Richard counters, standing up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, yeah.” Richard offers Thomas his hand. Thomas takes it. He yanks Richard back to the ground, and Richard yelps. Thomas climbs on top of him, laughing. Richard wiggles his eyebrows at him. “Switching things up are we? Didn’t think you had it in you...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, shut up.” Thomas scoffs, sitting up on his knees. Richard follows, leaning in close. “Or what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Thomas grins. “Or I’ll make you,” Richard raises his eyebrows, tilts his head. He opens his mouth like he’s about to say something, but before he can, Thomas knocks his face into Richard’s and kisses him, hard, knocking him back down into the leaves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________*****_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The sunlight has changed colours in the sky. Richard sits, back against a tree, with Thomas sprawled out of front of him, back against Richard’s chest. He holds both Richard’s hands in front of himself, and Richard plays with the buttons on Thomas’ shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I thought about it. A lot.” Says Thomas, leaning his head against Richard’s collar bone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You thought about what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Running away,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I did, too,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Thomas rests his forehead against Richard’s neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’d do it. I’d turn away with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Thomas can feel Richard’s heartbeat quickening against his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Would you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah. I mean, I was thinking, er, like I said and I— Anywhere you wanted to go, I’d go with you.” Says Thomas, softly. Richard presses his cheek to the side of Thomas’ head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“...Ditto.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Very poetic.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Richard laughs softly, and Thomas feels it vibrate in his chest. He smiles, (only because Richard isn’t looking) and kisses his jawline._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Would you ever consider... going to France?” Asks Richard against Thomas’ hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Would you be there?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Then yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Richard pulls his head back and smiles at Thomas with his whole face. Thomas is once again assured that Richard Ellis has the best smile on the face of the earth, and nothing could ever convince him differently. Thomas feels heat rising in his chest and cheeks. He couldn’t help himself smiling back even if he wanted to. When Richard leant down to kiss him, it was far warmer than any summer day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________25/11/31_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dear Lillian,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I hope you and June are doing well, and I look forward to seeing you both for the Holidays! How’s the weather up in France? It must be warmer than London, surely— I hear it got down to 5 below freezing last night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________In response to your previous letter, I might know a thing or two about tailoring— although of what I do know, valeting has taught me very little— and yes, Thomas’ father is a clockmaker, if he’s not retired by now. Unluckily for us, the old bat’s still alive. I am aware of how terrible that sounds, but I assure you I am well entitled to my disdain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Quite cheeky of you to imply that Valeting isn’t a real career— don’t think you’re going over my head when you say things like that, either. But since you threw the first punch, I don’t know how many would consider breadmaking a career. Your wife is truly the man of the house in that way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anyway, I’m getting off the subject— Thomas and I have discussed it thoroughly (enough) and we’ve decided that moving to France does sound quite nice. And as much as we appreciate the offer, I do believe we collectively have enough saved to get our own flat. Do you happen to know of any good neighbourhoods around Rambouillet? Thomas says he’d been there once in his youth and quite liked it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Not everything’s set in stone yet, but we were thinking about moving in February or March— I expect it’ll be very cold, but as long as I have Thomas with me I’m sure I’ll not be able to tell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I suppose that’s about it for now. I look forward to seeing you soon!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With love,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Richard_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos n' comments always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> so... i have discovered 'sexy' wasn't a thing til like the 60s but what else would you like me to use?? "hey voluptuous"???
> 
> (2) in my continuing search for knowledge google has informed me that like exactly 1 person used the word sexy once before 1945 and we're going to assume for the purposes of this classic piece of literature that it was, in fact, Richard Ellis.


End file.
